Like Magnets
by anonymousreader07
Summary: Just a small bit of fluff set during the episode Hide and be Sneaky. C/L


Like Magnets

Just wanna say that this story is a major spoiler for episode 17! Just wanna put that out there, other than that enjoy!

* * *

It was never like this before… It was strange, unnatural even.

Chris decided early on that he didn't like it. One should never feel this way for another human being or anything for that matter. And even if this _was_ a normal feeling (which he was sure it was not) it was for _her_ of all people! I mean sure he's dated his share of dumb bells before but come on! The girl didn't even fully register that she was on a reality TV show until just recently! She believed English and American were two different languages. And he was still confused who she was referring to every time she asked who Kyle was (He wasn't even sure she knew herself). Sometimes the things she said made such little sense he believed he was losing brain cells just by listening to her. Which is why he couldn't explain this…this pull, I guess you could say, towards the girl.

Chris walked sure footed towards the girl's cabin for the Screaming Gophers. The camp grounds were unusually dead without the activity from the rowdy campers, but it was not unexpected since this _was_ a hide and seeks challenge and everyone was trying to avoid being found by Chef and his _extremely _powerful water gun. He knew exactly where she was hiding, though not from seeing her hands up in the air running and screaming to her location, no he just… knew.

Opening the squeaky door it didn't take long for the TV host to locate the girl. It did however take a lot for him to not laugh at her pathetic attempt at hiding, on the top bunk crouched the blonde half hidden under her blankets with her bottom sticking out. Walking over towards the bunk he called out, "Uh, Lindsay couldn't you do any better than hiding under your covers?"

Without even seeing her face he could hear the smile in her voice as she happily replied "Fooled you! This isn't even my bunk!"

Chris frowned raising a brow; he could just leave her for Chef to find, no doubt, it wouldn't take long. But the more sadistic side of him, the part of him that just got the warmest feel of satisfaction when putting a camper through unnecessary torture, just wouldn't let go. Besides it was just _sooo _easy! Smile back in place he called out

"Ooohhh, Chef Hatchet!"

In second's time the Chef kicked in the door water gun at the ready, Chris smirked as Lindsay pulled the covers to her chest screaming. Then just as quickly as Chef had come she was gone out the window once again with her hands over her head screaming bloody murder. Chef was fast to back track his way out the door chasing after where the blonde had gone.

Chris grinned; he could always count on Lindsay to give the viewers some humorous ditzy charm to the TDI episodes. Not to mention her blind friendship with Heather was certainly adding drama as to how their relationship would play out. As a matter of fact the producers had told him that so far Lindsay was one of the top ten most favorite characters of the show and that based on male votes alone she was an exceedingly popular character (Though Chris had found this slightly irritating for some reason). So, okay maybe her ditziness could be charming sometimes if not slightly cute. And throughout all the drama she was sweet and annoyingly cheerful and had certain a knack for making you rethink the most mundane things…

Frowning Chris felt it again walking out of the cabins, with little to no reluctance he began to make his way to where she was most likely to be. Never before had he ever had this problem with any other girl he dated, and he had dated some lookers. Like that red head he had met at the VMA awards, now _she_ had been a good time. Not that he took the relationship to seriously though, no she had been fun but she had been short lived like he liked most of his relationships. And don't get him wrong Lindsay was, if anything, extremely hot, that was one thing he had noticed right away. However, unfortunately for _her_, there was a slight problem with age difference. Chris scowled, and _even if_ he allowed himself to really run away with the idea of him and her, they might be able to work around that, but he would have to wait at least two years before he would even be able to-

The slam of the bath house door brought Chris back from his thoughts. Slowly a smile formed on his face. Just where he thought she would be.

Inside the bath house Chris knew which stall she was behind without needing the help of her light blue bandana peeking over one of the stalls doors to help him find her.

"Knock, Knock." He said as he tapped against the stall door.

"Who's there?" she answered back almost uncertainly.

"The entire viewing world." He announced leaning against one of the stall doors.

"The entire viewing world who?" she asked happily, he easily noted that her unseen smile was back in place.

"You're gonna have to do a lot better than that if you wanna avoid capture."

Perhaps she sensed it was a threat that he was gonna call Chef again. Though really he shouldn't give her that much credit, but either way she quickly burst out the stall and once again ran screaming with her hands in the air. He turned his amused smile to where he knew a camera was set up saying,

"My guess, she's a goner."

Coming out of the bath house he took in his surroundings, deserted. No sign of her…yet. May be she actually did it this time, Chris smirked, yeah and maybe Chef would start making edible food for the campers! He supposed he could go to the surveillance room and see her new hiding spot via camera, just because he found her lame hiding places amusing.

Nothing more.

He walked a small way in the woods headed towards the 'secret surveillance room' before the pull returned once again, looking to his right he stared for a moment at the direction she most likely took, considering, he should just leave and continue with his plan to go to the surveillance room… _but_… Turning on his heal he began to push his way through the small throng of bushes. It was getting just a _little _bit harder to ignore.

It didn't take long for him to make his way into a small clearing; set in the midst of the clearing was a large boulder. Chris had to give her props this was a little better than the first two. Making his way toward the boulder he instantly knew she was hiding behind it. And he had to wonder when exactly had it gotten so bad that he could _feel_ her presence without needing to _see_ her?

This weird connection he felt for the blonde was beginning to wear thin on his nerves, he thinks now it was becoming a need. To not only be able to find her but to also_ have_ be near her. And if there was one thing he did not want was the need to be with anyone. He didn't get to where he was now by needing anyone before and he sure as hell wasn't about to start now! This was nothing just a feeling that's all, it wasn't going to _change_ him. He could ignore it if he wanted to, IF he wanted to, because the only reason he was looking for her right now was just to mess with her, scaring her with threats to call Chef just to watch her run screaming with her hands in the air. (He ignored the fact that he could most likely do this with any _other_ camper). Sneaking on one side he takes a look behind the giant rock, to find Lindsay sitting with her legs pulled up to her chest with her hands covering her eyes a light smile playing on her lips. He gives a light snicker; this was normally the way a five year old would hide wasn't it? By thinking as long as they couldn't see the world, the world in turn could not see them. He opened his mouth ready to call her name, and possibly startle her, but quickly thought better of it. He furrowed his brow as an idea ran through his head, one that didn't include surprising the girl into a heart attack or causing her much grief, which he found slightly strange, but he _had _been working on his impulses all morning he found no reason why he should stop now.

Walking quietly toward the blonde he kneeled down on one leg in front of her before gently bringing his hands up to take hold of her wrists. But before he could remove her hands from her face she jerked her head up with a start.

Her surprised expression only lasted a moment before it was replaced with an irritable pout,

"Awww, I thought I picked a good hiding place this time!"

Chris smirked "I gotta admit you're getting better."

She smiled at that as Chris stood pulling her to a standing position before giving him a confused look, "How come you can find me so easily?"

"Because you suck at hide and seek." Chris lied easily with a grin.

"Oh." Unbothered by what Chris told her she simply smiled and said, "I thought for a second we were like magnets."

"Magnets?" Chris asked raising a brow.

"I'm not sure." She admitted with a thoughtful look on her face, "But every time you're around I just have the sudden urge to be close to you!" She finished happily. Stepping closer to Chris she asked, "Like now, don't you feel it to?"

"_No_" Chris said slowly knitting his brows together though not bothering to step back. He ignored the slight tightening in his gut.

She watched him closely for a second, before giving an impish smile that, Chris had to admit, caught him a little of guard. No way she knew…right? "Well what about now?" She asked taking another step closer to him, bodies almost touching she looked up to him a light blush stained on her cheeks. Chris watched her for a moment, thinking the situation over, (which was now, for some reason, just a little harder to do at the moment) before leaning down his breath hot against her ear to whisper, "I can _completely_ understand your little crush on me, and really no one can _blame_ you. But if you're asking if these feelings are retuned than the answer… is _no_."

And with that being said and with a satisfied smirk Chris brought his head back only to find a very flushed Lindsay staring at him with half lidded eyes and dazed smile on her lips. Apparently what he had just said, just now, hadn't quite sunk in yet. Then without thought or reason, as a matter of fact Chris blamed this completely on the strange pull alone, Chris leaned in again only this time to capture her lips with his own.

When Chris takes the time to think back on this he'll remember her sweet flavor, and the chill he got down his spine when she responded by moving her lips sensuously against his own. And how she had parted her lips allowing him to taste her further and how it had been slow, and frustrating, with just a hint of uncertainty. And how he had desperately wanted much more.

Breathing now slightly unsteady Chris broke the kiss, before his actions could take off with his thoughts.

"You _do_ feel it!" Lindsay said breathlessly

Chris frowned looking away "Maybe…" he admitted grudgingly

"I knew it!"Giggling Lindsay proclaimed "We're like Magnet bears!"

"Now Magnet _bears_?" He asked voice laced with annoyance.

Lindsay nodded "See at home I have these two bears and every time you put them close together they kiss. But it's_ not_ magic," Lindsay gave an all knowing smile as she tapped the end of her nose "They have magnets in their noses and that's why they always have to be together it's what makes them kiss."

Chris stared at her; it was never like this before… It was strange, unnatural even. Being caught off guard by a feeling he so horribly dreaded and not being able to recognize it. This was usually the part where he took off running without looking back and with no regrets.

Lindsay, finding him in a rare moment of being speechless, stepped closer to him with a coy smile "Don't you think that's romantic?"

And he knows he should be the responsible one and set up some kind of boundaries…or something, and he knows he should wonder (because is she or is she not still dating what's his face), and he knows if anyone got wind of this the media would have his head on a platter.

But the pull is automatic as Lindsay watches him through hooded eyes, standing on tip toes ready to recapture the kiss. And maybe if he was the kind of guy who accepted anything easily, or (God forbid) some hopeless romantic, or if he was anyone else _besides_ Chris McLane he would have allowed himself to be fully taken over by the dreaded emotion.

But luckily he wasn't.

Lips just a breath away Chris steps back giving the blonde quite a shock as she stumbles forward no longer having any support to lean into. He smirks as she gives him a disapproving look but before she has the chance to get out one word;

"Oooohhh Cheeef!"

Her blue eyes widen as Chef leaps from seemingly out of nowhere water gun aimed and ready with the small red target light on Lindsay's fore head.

"Got you now, blondie!"

Screaming Lindsay is once again gone as fast as Chef came, running and screaming with her hands over her head and Chef is quick on her heels, pumping the water gun, determined not to lose her again.

Grin in place Chris waits till Lindsay's screaming has faded with distance before once again making his way toward the surveillance room.

So yeah, he might lo-_ like_ her a lot (because he still wasn't comfortable with the feeling let alone the word to describe it yet and the whole thing still seemed kind of weird to him), and yes he was pretty sure it wasn't going away anytime soon (and quite frankly he wasn't sure if he wanted it to go away…_yet_), but there was no denying his more sadistic side.

And really why would he want to, it made for good entertainment.

~Fin~

Just a little fluff for fun. Reviews both good and bad are welcome!

Peace)-AR


End file.
